A new journey
by HeadMageMai
Summary: Alice Midnight is starting her journey as aCoordinator in the Cornea region. What adventures await her? Ikari/Advanceshipping and OC X OC! I suck at summaries, on PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : LET'S RUMBLE!

CRING!CRING! My alarm clock rang at 6:00A.M. in the morning. "AAH!" I shouted as I sat up in my bed. _It was JUST my alarm clock! _ I thought angrily. But almost immediately, my spirits brightened up. This is, of course, the day I get my first Pokemon! There was Leefying, the grass type, Leviton, the water type and finally, Manog, the fire type. I walked towards the toilet and brushed my teeth. I looked towards my mirror. _AAH! My hair is in a total mess! _I thought worriedly while combing my hair. Then, I took a bath. After that, I changed in to some clothes. It looks somewhat like below:

(There is also a hat but I will not show how it looks like!:P). I rushed down the stairs to the breakfast table. "Morning mom!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Good morning honey. Now, come and eat breakfast." She greeted. I quickly ate all of my food and washed my dishes. "Honey?" mom called to me suddenly. "Yes mom?" I answered happily. "Could you be a dear and take Lucas on your journey?" she asked me. I nearly choked on my food. Lucas was my older brother who started his Pokemon journey before me. He loved to tease me about not having any Pokemon. Still, he was my brother and I loved him a lot. "Why mom?" I whined. "He has to have someone to take care of him. Remember that time when he was young and tripped and knocked his head on a steel pole?" mom giggled. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" I smiled and giggled. Suddenly, I remembered why I was up so early in the morning. "AAH! I'M LATE TO GET MY POKEMON FROM PROFESSOR JACOB!" I practically screamed. "Alright honey. Remember, Lucas will meet you at Route 205, ok?" she asked. "Sure mom! Bye!" I said and waved at her as I walked along the road to Professor Jacob. _Hmm… I wonder, what Pokemon should I choose? Maybe Leviton. No, Leefying. NO! Maybe Manog! AARGH! This is just too frustrating! _I thought angrily as I walked along a narrow path_. _After ten minutes of walking plus thinking, I saw something huge and high-tech in front. I beamed. It was Professor Jacob's lab! I happily skipped over and when in through the front doors. "Is anyone here?" I asked out loud. "WELCOME! I'm Professor Jacob and this is my lab! You must be the new trainer! Please, follow me to get your starter Pokemon!" he said in a hyper voice while walking to some other door. I sweat dropped but still followed him. "Sorry about that. I get all hyper when I drink coffee. Now these are the starter Pokemon for Cornea. Leviton, Manog and Leefying." He said casually. After thinking, I pointed to Leefying. "She is definitely the one. Plus, she is so cute! I squealed. "Very well. You will need this for your journey too." He said and handed me a Pokedex and some Pokeballs. " Don't worry. Leefying is already in it." He assured me. I smiled and said "Thanks Prof. Jacob! Bye!" and ran out of his lab, waving. I turned around and started walking down a wide path. Boy, this is going to be one long adventure……


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : SURPRISE, SURPRISE!!!

"AAH!" I said, stretching my arms as I started feeling tired. I already had walked several miles and still nothing. _Hmm… what should I do… AAH! I should probably catch my first Pokemon! _I thought looking around to see if there were any Pokemon around. Suddenly, someone walked straight into me. "AAH!" I yelled when I fell to the ground. "OOPS! I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz. Here." the person said, giving me his/her hand. I happily took it and stood up. I looked at his/her face and almost fainted. It was my IDOL, Dawn Berlitz! "KYAA~ It is you, Dawn Berlitz! I am your biggest fan of yours! You're such a talented and cute coordinator! Please, sign your signature here!" I said rapidly while taking out my 'Signature From IDOLS' notebook, handing it to her. "Um… ok!" Dawn said while signing her signature on the notebook. "Thank you!" I said and looked behind her because I heard some noises coming from behind her. I was so shocked. Dawn turned too, smiling away. "Oh, these are my companions, Paul, May and Ash. Of course, I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you, um…" she said and trailed off at the last part. "Hi. I'm Alice. Pleasure to meet you all too!" I said happily while admiring everyone. "Dawn?" I asked nervously. "Ya?" she said confusingly. "Can I PLEASE travel with you? I'm quite afraid of losing my way since I'm a new trainer. But, of course, I want to be a coordinator. Anyways, PLEASE?!" I pleaded. "Sure! The more the merrier, right guys?" she said while looking at them. "Whatever." Paul said in a bored tone. "Of course." Ash said politely. "Sure! As Dawn says, no need to worry!" May said in an energetic voice. "Thanks!" I said while beaming. Then, I turned but I crashed into something. "WHY DO I KEEP CRASHING INTO THINGS?!" I whined. I looked at the thing and smiled. It was a Pokemon. It was so cute and small. I just had to catch it. "Guys, can you wait for a while? I need to catch this cutie." I said and took out a Pokeball. "Leefying, show time!" I said and threw my Pokeball out and out came Leefying. "Leefying, Leef!" it growled cutely. "What is that?" May said curiously and pulled out her Pokedex. "Leefying, the intimidate Pokemon. It usually lets out small growls to drop its foes attack power. During summer, all the Leefying will crowd together and play in an open field." May's Pokedex said. "Oh, so it's a Leefying!" Ash said hyper actively. "So, what is the other one?"Dawn asked curiously and pulled out her Pokedex. "Lumary, the fresh snow Pokemon. Normally, you would see it in snowy areas such as MT. Clorinite. It loves to make cute faces then grabs its preys food and scurries away." Dawn's Pokedex said. "Wow, a Lumary. Its got to be powerful. Plus, its so cute!" I squealed. Then, I turned serious. I pulled out my Pokedex. "Lets see what moves you can use." I said. "Leefying can use Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis and Safeguard." the Pokedex said. "Alright. Leefying, use Razor Leaf!" I yelled. "LEEFYING!" Leefying growled and used Razor leaf. Lumary didn't see that coming and got a direct hit. "Yes! A hit!" I squealed. "It didn't look like it did much damage though." Paul mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Still, it was a hit. Don't need to darken the mood." I said angrily. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered. Suddenly, Lumary got back up and used an attack. I panicked but remained calm after that. "Leefying, dodge and use Tackle!" I yelled. Leefying neatly dodged and used tackle. Another hit! Lumary immediately fell to the ground._ Now is my chance!_ I thought. "Pokeball go!" I said and threw a Pokeball at it. It was shaking violently for a while but stopped moving after a while. I picked it up and yelled "Yes! I caught a Lumary!". "Congrats Alice!" Dawn said energeticly. Paul covered his ears. "Stop being noisy, Troublesome." Paul muttered and smirked at the nickname. "MY NAME IS DAWN! D-A-W-N! YOU KNOW IT PAUL!" Dawn pouted. Suddenly I saw Paul chuckle and grin at her. I guess only I saw that because everyone _EXCEPT _me and Paul were trying to calm Dawn down. I smirked. I went near Paul. "You like Dawn, don't you, Paul?" I whispered, still smirking. He looked at me shocked. "Me and Troublesome? Get a life." Paul scoffed but I could see a bit of pink on his cheeks. I grinned mischeviously. This adventure was going to be a blast.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : RIVALS MET THERE

Dawn's POV

"Are we there yet?" both May and Ash whined at the same time causing them to blush. Alice and I giggled and said in unison "Almost!". Paul merely grunted. "Troublesome and Talkative, be quiet." Paul muttered. "STOP CALLING ME USING A NICKNAME!" I pouted. "DAWN IS RIGHT! YOU BETTER USE MY NAME MISTER!" Alice fumed. Suddenly, May squealed. "I see the next town!" she said happily and ran there, dragging all of us at the same time. Everyone sweat dropped and sighed. When we reached the town, May let go of us. "Alice?" May asked Alice. "Yes?" Alice answered. "Do you know which town this is?" May said. "Yes! This town is Cloudain town." Alice said. "Oh! Thanks Alice." she said happily. "Now, who is hungry?" I cxsaid, grinning. Everyone raised up their hand. Suddenly, someone caught Alice's eye. She smiled her biggest smile yet and went towards one guy. She started conversing with him and laughed at something he said. "Hey, you guys. We should go over to where Alice is for a while." I said, trying to get everyone's attention. They all looked at me and Alice then nodded. We went over to the laughing two. "Hey Alice! Who is this guy?" I asked. Alice smiled and said "This is my big brother, Lucas. He is currently travelling around Cornea. He also is a gym battler." She said while standing by her brother, Lucas's, side. He grinned widely and said "Hi! I'm Lucas, Alice's older brother. Hope she didn't give you all too much trouble!" he joked. We all shook our heads except Paul who said "Talkative was exactly like Troublesome.". I hit him on the head. "Don't be so mean Paul." I said and hit him on the head again. "Stop hitting me on my head." he growled. "Only if you be a little nicer to Alice." "You mean Talkative? Ya sure." He said and smirked. Alice fumed at him while cursing. All of us sweat dropped at the scene. Suddenly, Lucas came to me. He smirked. "You seem to have a crush on that guy who is fighting with Alice, right?" he asked me, still smirking. I blushed like a ripe tomato and said "I do but I doubt he feels the same way." I whispered sadly. He smiled happily to me and said "You never know. He just might like you back.". "Thanks, Lucas." I said and smiled. He just nodded and whispered something to Alice. After a minute, she squealed. She turned to me nervously. "Dawn? Can you come here for a while?" she asked. "Sure!" I said and skipped to where she was. She walked nearer to me and whispered "Well, there is a boy I like and…" "Yes?" I beckoned her to go on. "He is standing right by that window over there!" she whispered a little louder at that part and pointed towards one guy standing with his arms crossed…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : SAME ATTITUDE…

Paul's POV

Troublesome and Talkative were standing side-by-side while staring at one guy who was admiring something in a window shop. This made me very angry._ Why is Da- I mean, Troublesome staring at some guy she doesn't even know? _I thought angrily. I decided to see what was going on. I walked towards them and said "Hey, Troublesome, Talkative, why are you two staring at some guy and spacing out?". Troublesome turned towards me and whispered "Alice has got a crush on the boy on the left over there." And pointed towards a familiar figure… It was my childhood friend, Ace! We met when we were two years old, actually. I smirked at Troublesome and Talkative and said "Hey, that's my childhood friend, Ace.". Troublesome turned to me shocked but Alice pouted "No wonder his attitudes like yours, Paul!" . I smirked once again and asked everyone "I'm going to talk to him, want to come?". Everyone nodded eagerly and followed me to Ace, especially Troublesome and Talkative. I put a hand on his shoulder and said " Its me, Paul. Its been a long time, Ace. Oh, and Talkative wants to talk to you." I said, almost happily. He turned around swiftly and smirked. "Good to see you, Paul. I'm guessing Talkative is someone I know. Plus, she has a hyper voice. Am I correct?"he said sarcastically. Suddenly, Alice went to the front. "Hey, Ace!" she said eagerly. "Oh, hi Talkative." He said and smirked at her then me. I smirked right back. "The annoying girl standing right next to her is Troublesome." I said. "AAH! WHY MUST EVERYBODY CALL ME BY A NICKNAME!" Talkative fumed and hit her forehead on her hand. "ALICE IS RIGHT! WHY DID YOU EVEN MAKE US HAVE A NICKNAME?!" Troublesome pouted and hit her forehead on her hand as well. Ace and I smirked and said at the same time "Because we forget names of people like you." Talkative and Troublesome were at the peak of their anger. "AARGH!" they yelled in unison and started to attack us. Noisy(Guess her name was March. No, it was May.) held Talkative and Troublesome back while they rampaged in her arms. "Ash, a little help here?" Noisy said, trying to hold Troublesome and Talkative back. The loser nodded quickly and held back Noisy as Noisy held back Troublesome and Talkative. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 : OLD RENUNION…

Ace's POV

After Talkative and Troublesome's anger calmed down, I said "Well since I haven't met anyone other from Talkative and Paul, why don't you introduce yourselves." I emphasized on Talkative but I think she ignored me. Everyone there nodded and a boy with black raven hair came and stepped forward first. "Hi! I'm Ash, from Pallet town!" he said energetically. A brunette with sapphire eyes came forward next. "My names May! Pleased to meet you!" she said in a sing song voice. A blunette with midnight blue eyes came forward with a glee expression. "I'm Dawn, from Twinleaf! Hi!" she said happily. Paul smirked and said "You can call her Troublesome too." . She ignored him and started to chat with Talkative. Then, a boy with the exact midnight blue eyes as Talkative stepped forth. "Hi. I'm Lucas from Twinleaf. My sister is Alice." He said. I was shocked. I didn't know Talkative had a brother. Ash and May sighed but suddenly May whined and said "C'mon! I want to eat!" . Everyone but me and Paul nodded enthusiastically while me and Paul just said "Do whatever you want. I'm just going with it." WHACK!!!! Talkative and Troublesome whacked our heads and said "Don't be so rude!" . We just nodded and followed them until we got to a restaurant that was named 'Estina's delightful restaurant. For Pokemon and Trainers!'. We went in and was welcomed by the manager. "Welcome! Today's your special day! You are our 10,000th customer and if you battle and defeat the owner of this fine restaurant and her boyfriend, you eat for free! But, if you lose, you have to pay for the food. This is a tag battle and you may partner with anyone you want." . Everyone looked psyched, even me and Paul. The pairs are as below:

Troublesome and Talkative

May and Ash

Paul and me

Lucas and…

Wait- Lucas didn't have a partner! Lucas raised up his hand. "Excuse me, but, I don't have a partner!" he complained. Suddenly, a girl with orange hair bursted into the restaurant. "Finally, FOOD!" she said and pumped her fist in the air. Suddenly, Ash smiled widely at her. "Hey, Misty!" he said happily, waving a hand towards her. The girl quickly noticed him and smiled brightly. "Hey, Ash! Long time no see!" Obnoxious said in a high voice (gave her a nickname, duh.). She turned to the manager and asked "Do we have to do tag battles to eat here for free if I'm with them?" "Yes." He answered simply. Lucas smirked and said "Well, I don't have a partner, so, would you like to be my partner?" "Sure! Anything for FOOD and a good battle!" she said and emphasized on the word food. Looks like this is starting to get interesting…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 : DAWN & ALICE :

PERFECT TEAMWORK!!!

Dawn's POV

"So, who wants to go first?" May said, turning her head to her side slightly. "Hold on a minute!" Misty yelled. "What is wrong Misty?" Ash said confusingly. "Introductions, please." She said and pointed at me, Alice, Paul, Lucas and Ace. Alice stepped up first. "Hi! I'm Alice, hailing from Golden, Cornea. Nice to meet you Misty!" Alice said, smiling. I stepped forward next. "The names Dawn! I'm from Twinleaf, Sinnoh!" I said cutely, beaming. Lucas stepped up next. "I'm Lucas, Alice's brother. Hi!" he said, smiling. Paul simply said "Paul. Veilstone, Sinnoh. Hi.". Ace nodded and said "Ace. Canalave, Cornea. Yo.". Misty nodded and let everyone continue with our conversation. "Me and Alice will go up first!" I said proudly. Alice nodded with courage as we stepped on a well made battle field. A man and a woman stepped forward and said "We are the owners of this fine restaurant. It will be a two on two battle." The referee said "You may choose any Pokemon you want. Now, battle commence!" "Thundo, time up, now battle!" the man said and threw a premier ball out. "Swalocklur, darling, battle time!" the woman said while throwing a greatball. "What is that?" Alice and I said and pulled out our Pokedexes. "Thundo, the lightning strike Pokemon. It collects all its electricity from thunder clouds in the sky. They only appear during rainy seasons." My Pokedex said. "Swalocklur, the energy bird Pokemon. It soars high above mountains and waits for the right time to attack its victim." Alice's Pokedex said. "Hm, a flying type and a electric type huh? Okay, Pachirisu ,spotlight!" I said and threw Pachirisu's pokeball out. "Chupai!" Pachirisu growled cutely. "Okay, Leefying, show time!"Alice said and threw Leefying's pokeball. "Leefying!" Leefying growled cutely and reduced our opponent's Pokemon's attack damage. "Thundo, Thunder on Pachirisu!" the man yelled and Thundo began to charge a blue beam of thunder. "Swalocklur, use Sky Impact on Leefying!" the lady yelled and Swalocklur flew speedily towards the sky. "Pachirisu, use Discharge on that Thunder!" I yelled and Pachirisu was letting some sparks go off its cheeks. "Leefying, dodge and then use Razor leaf on Swalocklur!" Alice yelled and Leefying jumped from side to side to confuse Swalocklur. Just then, Thundo's Thunder and Pchirisu's Discharge hit each other. Fortunately, Pachirisu's Discharge was stronger and hit Thundo and it was a direct hit. Plus, it was a critical one too. Right after that, Swalocklur swooped in and launched a sky attack at Leefying that missed by a big distance. Leefying let out a powerful Razor leaf at Swalocklur, sending it flying towards the ground and smoke covered the arena. Once the smoke cleared, Thundo and Swalocklur appeared to be fainted. "The battle is now over. The winners are the team of Dawn and Alice! " Yay, we did it, we did it!" I cried happily as Alice and I jumped up and down. Pachirisu and Leefying were also chatting happily upon their victory. "Yeah! You and I are almost perfect as a team!" Alice cheered as we returned Pachirisu and Leefying. We smiled proudly as everyone other than Paul and Ace, praised us. "You did good but not better than I am going to though, Talkative." Ace said, smirking upon his comment. "Same goes for you Troublesome." Paul said and smirked along with Ace. "Whatever. Were in no mood for your comments. We beat them so that's that!" Alice and I said while standing there for the next battle to start. Why do I even like Paul anyway? That jerk!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 : THE NIGHT BEFORE A CONTEST BATTLE!!!

Ash's POV

After Dawn and Alice's battle, they told us they only needed to battle. I sighed unhappily. I thought I was getting to battle too! But the good part was, free FOOD! "I'm so happy we're getting free food!" May yelled excitedly, pumping her fist into the air. "Ditto!" I screamed and pumped my fist in the air too. Alice sweat dropped and said "Is May and Ash always like this about food?" Dawn nodded. "When it comes to food, they're in a different dimension!" Dawn said, sighing as we sat down at our table. After the food, we went to a Pokemon center. Nurse Joy gave us four keys to four different rooms. We divided the people as of below :

Dawn and Alice

May and Misty

Me and Lucas

Paul and Ace

I was kind of sad because I didn't get to stay in the same room as May. Even so, we headed for our rooms in different directions respectively. I opened the door to mine and Lucas's room. It was HUGE! Its walls were covered in red and the beds were blue. They had a big desk and lamp in between the beds. Also, there were two showers respectively. Lucas grinned as I smiled goofily as we entered the room and laid our bags down on the desk. "SO, Ash, I've heard you like this girl May, right?" Lucas said, smirking proudly for his knowledge. "How do you know?! Why are we talking about this anyways?!" I yelled. Lucas sweat dropped and said "You are so dense, Ash. I know since I've got some talent to and we are talking about this since I asked you." He answered calmly. "Oh. Sorry. Yes I love May. But this Drew guy is always interfering when I'm always going to tell May how I've always felt about her." I admitted, blushing like mad. Lucas suddenly said " Hey, don't give up. There is a huge chance that she may like you back." . "Thanks, Lucas!" I said, grinning with confidence. "Anytime, Ash!" he said and we walked to the front of the Pokemon center to meet with the gang. May grinned along with Misty and said "Ash, Lucas, hurry up! All of us have been waiting here since forever!". My eyes opened widely. "You have?!" I asked loudly. "It was only a joke, Ash!" May said, waving her hands in front of her face. Suddenly, May turned serious along with Dawn and Alice. "Hurry up, ok?! We want to go sign up for the contest here!" they yelled altogether. "OK!' I said and ran up to them, along with Lucas, of course. We all ran up to a Contest hall and bursted in the room. May, Alice and Dawn ran to the registration counter. "We want to enter the Pokemon contest!" they said altogether. "Sure. Do you have a stage pass?" the counter woman said, smiling. They shook their heads. "I'll issue each one of you one then. You might need this too." She said and handed them each a pass as well as a ribbon case. "Thank you!" they said. "Your welcome. Now, please write your name on a form." She said, handing each of them a form. May wrote:

NAME: May Maple

POKEMON(BATTLE 1): Beautifly

POKEMON(BATTLE 2): Glaceon

Dawn wrote :

NAME: Dawn Berlitz

POKEMON(BATTLE 1):Piplup

POKEMON(BATTLE 2):Pachirisu

Alice wrote this :

NAME:Alice Midnight

POKEMON(BATTLE 1):Lumary

POKEMON(BATTLE 2):Seedying

After May, Dawn and Alice signed in the contest, they said "Lets go and practice! Ash, Paul and Ace can be the judges!". We nodded and followed them as they walked towards the back of the hall. This adventure had taken a big step, if I say so myself!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 : PRACTICING HARD!!!

No POV

"Sorry, you have to have a cute Pokemon to pass." A guard said. Dawn took out Pachirisu, Alice took out Seedying, May took out Skitty, Paul took out Piplup(Dawn knew this would come and let Paul borrow her Piplup. ; ) , Ash took out Pikachu, Lucas took out Altaria and Ace took out a Gallade. The guard nodded and let them through. The field was a wide, plain area and had lots of space to train. Paul was going to judge Dawn, Ash was going to judge May and Ace was going to judge Alice while Misty and Lucas just watched.

With Ace and Alice

"Lets see what you've got, Talkative." Ace said, sitting down on the grass. Alice grinned and said " Leefying and Lumary, show time!" . "Lumary!" Lumary said and did a pose. "Leefying! Leef!" Leefying growled cutely and did a cute pose. "Okay, guys! Lets try this combination! Leefying, Razor Leaf and Lumary use icy wind!" Alice said. Leefying used Razor Leaf towards the sky while Lumary was using icy wind on the Razor Leaf. After a minute, it looked like a big ice sculpture with thorns. "Now, Leefying and Lumary, Tackle on the sculpture!" Alice said. Leefying and Lumary broke the sculpture and sparkling ice came down. They all bowed. "Okay. That was quite good, I admit Talkative." Ace said and grinned. Alice smiled and said thank you to Ace before heading back to meet the others.

With Paul and Dawn

"Let us see how well you do Troublesome." Paul muttered loud enough for Dawn to hear. "I'll do great! Just you wait!" Dawn said, pumping her fist in the air. She took a deep breath and said "Pachirisu, Piplup, spotlight!". "Pip, Piplup!" Piplup said while smiling. "Chu, Chupai, Chi!" Pachirisu growled cutely and struck a pose along with Dawn. "Alright, Piplup, you use Bubblebeam and Pachirisu use Spark!" Dawn said. Piplup unleashed a big Bubblebeam while Pachirisu used Spark on all of the bubbles creating blue sparkles that came down. "Pachirisu, use sweet kiss and Piplup use peck!" Dawn ordered gently. Pachirisu made Sweet kiss while Piplup used Peck on all of them. It was fascinating. "Hm. Not too bad Troublesome." Paul said, amused. "I'll take that as a compliment and thanks!" Dawn said as they headed back to meet the others.

With Ash and May

"May, do your best!" Ash cheered. "Thanks, Ash!" May said, beaming. May focused and said "Skitty, Beautifly, take the stage!". "Nyaa! Nya!" Skitty growled as she came out of her Pokeball. "Beautifly!" Beautifly said, flapping her wings. "Beautifly, use Silver wind and Skitty use Blizzard!" May said. Beautifly used Silver wind while Skitty used Blizzard that caused a silver, sparkling Blizzard. "Now, Beautifly use Aromatherapy and Skitty use assist!" May said. The Blizzard immediately turned to light snow and Skitty's Assist turned out to be Flamethrower from Blaziken. It melted the snow and white sparkles came down from the sky. "That was awesome May!" Ash cheered. "Thanks Ash!" May said and they headed back to meet with the others.

Back to the story…

"I guess we're all good?" May asked. "Yup'!" Dawn and Alice chorused. They squealed and sighed happily as they headed back to the Pokemon center…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 : CONTEST JUSTICE!!!

Alice's POV

Me, Dawn and May were chatting in the contest participant's room. It was the day of our contest! May and Dawn were wearing something like below…:

I said "In Cornea, we don't need to dress up. But, if you want to, go ahead!" . I really didn't want to dress up. Suddenly, the MC shouted "Good morning Cloudain! Ready to see some contest appeal?!". The crowd went wild. "First, lets introduce our judges! M. Amazing, Mr. Contesta and our very own Nurse Joy!" the MC said. Mr. Amazing, Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy waved. "First up, we have Summer from Polkadot town!" the MC said and a girl with wavy black hair came out and waved. I clenched my fists. "Whats wrong Alice?" Dawn said, worried about me. "Its Summer. She is my rival in about everything. She is so snobby. She is my worst enemy in the fight for the love of Ace." I growled. May and Dawn heard this and nodded. They turned to the TV to watch Summer's performance. "Scaront, appeal!" Summer said. She threw out a white and silver Pokeball and a Pokemon came out. "Scar! Scaront!" it said. "What is that?" I asked and May pulled out her Pokedex. "Scaront, the dream Pokemon. It puts its foes into a deep sleep and steals all its foes things and flees. Scaronts usually appear in swamps or jungles." the Pokedex said. After Summer's turn was over, the MC said "Next up, Dawn from Twinleaf!". Dawn walked out calmly but May and I saw her shaking a little. "Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn said and threw Piplup's Pokeball out. "Piplup! Pip!" Piplup said. "Piplup, Bubblebeam then use Aqua jet!" Dawn said. Piplup did exactly what Dawn asked it to do. Tiny blue sparkles came down as Piplup landed. "Piplup, use Whirlpool then Drill peck!" Dawn said. Piplup did it and showed off its cuteness. They bowed after that. The judges praised them as they came back in. "Now, May from Petalburg!" the MC announced. May went up and did a spectacular performance. After that, the MC announced "Next up, Alice from Golden!". I coolly walked over but inside I was shaking like a leaf. "Lumary, show time!" I said and threw Lumary's Pokeball. "Lumary!" Lumary said cutely. "Lumary, use Blizzard, then Hail!" I said. Lumary did it perfectly. It was now very cold in the contest hall. " Lumary, use Aromatherapy and then sing!" I said. Lumary did a soft Aromatherapy to make the Blizzard turn to light snow then sing to make it a peaceful time. I let out a sigh of relief. The judges praised us as we went back. "That was amazing, Alice!" May and Dawn yelled happily. I smiled and said "Thanks guys. You did great too!". Suddenly someone behind me said "Well, well, isn't it little miss loser.". I turned around angrily and found out it was Summer. "What do you want, Summer?" I said, trying to keep calm. "BTW, I came here to win the contest and Ace's love so no use talking to you. Ta-ta." Summer hissed and walked of. "What a meanie!" Dawn said, anger in her voice. " I second that!" May said, raising up her hand. "Thanks you guys." I said, a sincere smile on my face. Suddenly, the MC said "Now, these are the eight contestants going to the second round!". The screen in the contestant's room lit up and here were the contestants :


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you all! I'm back w/ a new chappie ppl! anyway… thank you to all my reviewers! I got 24 reviews! Hurray! I will be putting new OC's in my story so send all reviews w/ your OC!! ENJOY.

CHAPTER 10 : FINAL ROUND :

MAY'S CHANCE!!!

May's POV

Minutes after we met Summer, the MC suddenly said "Alright! We're back from our break! These are the eight contestants who are moving to the second round!". The TV screen lit up and contestants appeared on the screen in this order(BTW, ? = random person.) : ?, ?, Summer, ? Dawn, Alice, ? and… me! We squealed and said "We all made it to the second round! Yippee!". "Now, we will scramble up who will fight who. These are the matchups!" the MC announced. Lets see, Summer vs ?, ? vs Dawn, Alice vs ?, and me vs… OMG! It was Harley! "Hey, hun! Didn't see you around just now. Well we're fighting each other!" a really gay voice said behind me. I knew who it was just by those words. _**Harley**_. I slowly turned around to confirm it was Harley. I was right. "Um… ya'! G-good l-l-luck, Harley!" I stammered while staring at his gross figure. Now, he was wearing an Ariados costume. _Now THAT is what you call an ugly costume! _ I thought hastily. "Okay. Now, who is this two?" Harley asked. "Harley, I'd like you to meet my friends, Dawn and Alice!" I introduced. "Hi, Harley. I'm Dawn, from Twinleaf, Sinnoh!" Dawn introduced. "Umm.. hello _**GROSS**_ Harley! I'm Alice, hailing from Golden, Cornea!" Alice introduced. "Okay. Nice meeting you! Bye!" Harley said and walked off. "Contestants for Battle 1 are May & Harley! Contestants, please come forth!" the MC said. " Good luck May!" Dawn and Alice cheered as I walked towards the arena. "Thanks! Keep rooting for me!" I said and waved a hand. I stopped when I reached the arena. "GO MAY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Ash cheered happily from the bleachers. I smiled at him and waved a hand. I saw Dawn's Pachirisu and Piplup cheering for me. "Now, the battle may be conducted!" the MC said. " Cacturne, scare the heck out of them!" Harley said and Cacturne popped out. "Cacturne!" it said scarily. " Glaceon, on stage!" I said and threw Glaceon's Pokeball out. "Gla! Glaceon!" Glaceon growled. "Cacturne, use Poison sting!" Harley said. "Glaceon, Ice beam then use Ice shard!" I said. Cacturne unleashed a strong Poison sting at Glaceon. Glaceon froze it by using Ice beam then hit Cacturne with a powerful Ice shard. Harley's points decreased by a lot. "Dratz! Cacturne, Needle arm then Double edge!" Harley hissed. "Glaceon, counter that with Icy wind then Ice beam!" I said. The Needle arm and Double edge was countered by Icy wind then Cacturne was hit by Ice beam. I grinned. This was going well for the moment! Harley's points when down a lot now. It was only about half! Harley smirked evilly. "Cacturne, use Scary face." Harley commanded. Scary face paralyzed Glaceon. "Glaceon!" I yelled, panicking. "Cacturne, use Drain punch!" Harley said, an evil glint in his eyes. Suddenly, Cacturne hit Glaceon with drain punch. My points when down by a whole lot. "Glaceon! You alright?" I asked worriedly. "Gla!" Glaceon replied, standing up shakily. I smiled before glaring at Harley. "Glaceon! Use Icy wind then Ice shard!" I said. Harley thought Glaceon was still down and didn't expect this so it was a direct and super effective hit! "Darn! Get up, Cacturne!" Harley yelled. "Cacturne! Cac…" Cacturne said and fainted. I smiled widely. I won the battle. " Harley's Cacturne is unable to battle! May and Glaceon are the winners!" the MC announced. "We did it Glaceon! Hurrah!" I yelled and hugged Glaceon. "Hmph! That was just all thanks to luck, little miss stinky!" he mumbled angrily and stroded off. I happily went back to Dawn and Alice. "Congrats, May!" Alice and Dawn literally shrieked to me. I sweat dropped but said "Um… thanks, you guys! Good luck to both of you on your matches! Especially you, Dawn, since you're going sometime soon!". Dawn nervously nodded. Alice grinned and dramatically said "May's right, you know. Good luck, my friend!". I giggled. "Please. That thing is so old." I said sarcastically. We giggled hysterically for quite some time but stopped when the MC announced "Alright! Contestants that are for the Battle 2 are Dawn and Drew!". My jaw dropped. "DREW?! DREW HAYDEN?! I didn't know he was in Cornea!" I yelled. Dawn and Alice tilted their head to their sides confusingly. "Who is Drew Hayden?" Alice asked, obviously confused. I sighed. "Drew is my rival since Hoenn. He is always so arrogant!" I said, annoyed. "Oh! I remember! He was in the '_Coordinators Weekly' _magazine, right?" Dawn said excitedly, her eyes shining. "Yes. He is so famous!" I said sarcastically. "Umm… sorry, but, Dawn, don't you have to go now or they will disqualify you?" Alice suddenly asked. Dawn's eyes widened and she yelled "OMG! I FORGOT! BYE AND WISH ME LUCK GUYS!". We waved to her as she ran towards the arena. Alice laughed and suddenly frowned. She turned to me with a worried expression and said/asked me " I wonder, how am I going to do?". "Don't worry Alice! I know you'll do great!" I said and we shared a big smile. This was going to be a long day……


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 : FINAL ROUND :

DAWN'S RIVAL MATCHUP!!!

Dawn's POV

I ran towards the arena as fast as possible. Suddenly, I remembered that Pachirisu was cheering in the stands. "KYAAA! I FORGOT PACHIRISU!" I screamed and rushed off to the stands. I eventually found Pachirisu running around in its cheerleader outfit. "Pachirisu! Return!" I said and it disappeared in a red light from my Pokeball. I quickly ran back to the arena. "I… f-f-finally made…it!" I said while I panted. That Drew guy flicked his bangs. "Whatever. I want to get my win over with fast." He said annoyingly. "Who ever said you were going to win?!" I fumed at him. He grumbled and the MC screamed "The battle may begin!". "Lapras, c'mon out!" he said and threw a Pokeball out. "A Lapras, huh? Okay, Pachirisu, spotlight!" I said. "Lap." Lapras said musically. "Chu, Chupai, Pachi!" Pachirisu growled cutely. "Lapras, Hydro pump!" Drew ordered. "Pachirisu, dodge it" I said. Lapras let out a very powerful Hydro pump that almost hit Pachirisu since it was so small. "Good job Pachirisu!" I commented happily. "Pachi!" Pachirisu answered happily. "That was just dumb luck. Lapras use Ice beam on the floor and then glide toward Pachirisu!" Drew angrily commanded. "Pachirisu, use sweet kiss around the arena!" I ordered gently. "Lapraaaaaa!" Lapras howled and made the arena's floor ice. Lapras then quickly slid across the ice towards Pachirisu. Unfortunately for Lapras, Pachirisu had already hid in its sweet kisses. "Lapra?!" Lapras cried, shocked because Pachirisu had 'disappeared into thin air'. I quietly giggled. _I'll win it for sure! No need to worry, myself! _I thought happily. "Pachirisu, Thunder Fang." I said loudly. (I made Pachirisu a new move! Hurrah! ) In somewhere of the Sweet kisses, Pachirisu jumped out and grinned "Chu…PAI!" it said and crashed onto Lapras's head with a really fantastic Thunder Fang. "Lapra!" Lapras cried when it made impact on her. "Great job Pachirisu!" I commented brightly. "Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu replied. Drew grunted and mumbled something about beating the crap out of me (**Now you see why this is rated K+!? *pouts*)**. "Lapras, finish this quickly with Sing and Surf!" Drew yelled angrily. "LAPRAAAAA!" Lapras sang loudly and did a giant wave of water. Fortunately, Pachirisu managed to dodge the Sing but not the Surf! "Pachirisu!" I yelled, worried because it was very strong. "Chu, Chupai!" Pachirisu growled as it got back on it's feet. I sighed a sigh of relief. "Pachirisu, finish it off with Discharge!" I said. "Lapras counter that puny Discharge with Ice ball!" Drew snarled. "PACHIIIII!!!" Pachirisu yelled as it gave off a strong Discharge. "Lap…RAA!!!" Lapras yelled when it gave of it's Ice ball. The two attacks collided and did nothing. TOOT!!! I heard and looked at the screen of the TV. The winner was me. Me. Me! "Yahoo! We did it Pachirisu! We won!" I yelled and hugged Pachirisu. "Chu Chupai." Was it's reply to me. Drew grumbled. "That was plain dumb luck." He grunted and silently exited the arena. "Well, anyway, the winner is Dawn!" the MC announced as the crowd cheered wildly. I happily exited the arena and went towards Alice and May. They were a little shocked. "I can't believe you defeated MY rival, Drew!" May exclaimed after some silence. "Ya'! I totally agree! You were wonderful!" Alice commented and clasped her hands. I grinned sheepishly. "Thanks! Alice, good luck in your match." I replied and smiled. "Well, I will have to wait a bit before my match. It only happens after _**Summer's**_ match." Alice replied and emphasized on Summer's name. I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, May nudged me and Alice. "Hey, guys, Summer's match is starting!" May whispered. I stopped talking and looked at the TV there. I froze halfway._ Maybe I'll just take a little peak on Alice's reaction…_ I thought and peaked at Alice through the corner of my right eye. Her eyes were blazing and she looked furious. I wonder why. I quickly looked at the screen. Summer won her match very easily. She used her Scaront like it was a _toy._ She suddenly walked over to us. She smiled evilly. "Well, well. Just to let you know, Alice," she said and pointed to Alice then me, "I won't be fighting for the love of Ace anymore. I think I like your travelling partner, oh what was that name? _**Paul Shinji**_ ?". I made a sound near to a growl and clenched my own fist. No way is she going to take Paul! While I was angry, the others were shocked. "Why?" Alice and May questioned. Summer snickered. "I found a new toy. That's all. Paul seems so handsome, I'm not surprise if one of you likes or _loves _him!" she said. I angrily raised my hand. "That would be me. I'm the person who likes- no-_ loves _him!" I said. Everyone was shocked.

~~SILENCE~~

"Whatever. Bye, idiots." Summer said and walked away from us. May and Alice looked at me with an evil grin. "So…was it true?" May said cunningly. I silently gulped. "W-what was true?" I stammered and I could have swore I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "You know…you," they said and stopped abruptedly, "… nevermind. Lets talk about it later." May said. "Ok, contestants for round four are: Alice and Samantha. Contestants may start making their way towards the arena!" the MC said. Alice's eyes lit up happily. "I didn't know Sam was a coordinator!" Alice said excitedly. "Who's Sam?" I asked. Alice smiled warmly. " Sam is my best friend! We met way back during kindergarden! She used to save me from all those bullies." Alice replied happily. "Hey, Alice! Its me, Sam!" a voice shouted a few feet away from us. We turned around to see who it was. The girl had black, wavy hair up to her waist and was tied into a bun. The girl skipped happily towards Alice. "Wow, Alice! Didn't think you were going to be coordinator! Three cheers for coordinating!" the girl said and grinned. Alice nodded eagerly. The next thing they did surprised me. They were doing some sort of…handshake. But, it was too complicated! After they were done, they started laughing like maniacs. Suddenly, the girl turned towards me and May. "Umm… sorry, but who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to her right. May raised a hand. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm May from Petalburg, Hoenn!" May said and did a little curtsy. I smiled at her and raised a hand out. "Hey! I'm Dawn from Twinleaf, Sinnoh!" I said. Her look of curiousness became happiness. She gladly shook my hand. "Hello! I'm Samantha from Gem city, Cornea! Call me Sam for short!" she said. Suddenly, Alice gave a tiny scream. "Oh no! Come on, Sam! We're going to miss our match!" Alice yelled. Sam suddenly took Alice's hand and ran like the wind to the arena. May and I stared at each other in shock. "That…was…VERY fast…" May said, still shocked. I nodded at her slowly as if I was paralyzed. "Very, very fast." I corrected. We watched the TV as Alice and Sam ran there… 


	12. EXTRA! GUIDE!

CHARACTER GUIDE

Just a little guide about characters for 'A new journey' so far. Not including Ash & CO.

Name: Alice Midnight

Age:13

Personality: Much like Dawn. She is very bubbly and a go-lucky girl. Very patient but can be scared easily, though. Loves coordinating and is a huge fan & a good friend of Dawn. She is friends with May, Dawn, Ace, Paul, Ash. Best friends with Sarah, her other childhood friend and Sam.

Love interest: Ace Wood

Description: Light brown hair, rose red eyes, white hat with a red Pokéball sign on it, Light blue T-shirt, red miniskirt, ice blue boots, black wristband and a yellow fanny pack.

Name: Samantha Luck

Age: 13

Personality: Quite kind to friends and is very intelligent. She doesn't get into bad moods that much but is a very fast runner. She is very impatient so don't keep her waiting. Her best friend is Alice and Sarah.

Love interest:??? (Not known……YET.)

Description: black wavy hair tied in a ponytail held by a yellow silk ribbon, light brown eyes, white knee length skirt, red low neck blouse and red boots.

Name: Summer Halloin

Age: 13

Personality: Extremely mean towards others except Ace then Paul. Tries and flirts with them but doesn't have a chance. Quite an expert in coordinating. Her Pokémon don't exactly like her AT ALL…

Love interest: Ace Wood/ Paul Shinji

Description: I hate her so think of her with something gross but fashionable, k?

Name: Ace Wood

Age: 14

Personality: Very mean. Attitude is a lot like Paul. Loves battling Paul since Paul is his rival/best friend.

Love interest: Alice Midnight

Description: Messy grey hair, black eyes, red Pokéball cap, black T with red and white zip up jacket, black jeans and red and balck shoes.

LATER CHARACTERS(Chapter 20 & up.) 

Name: Sarah Gold

Age: 13

Personality: Quite kind and helpful. Very intelligent in strategies for her coordinating skills. Saved Alice from bullies and helped Sam in her studies when they were in kindergarden. Very mean to people who bully Sam and Alice.

Love interest:??? (Thinking of one!!! ;p)

Description: Silky golden hair tied in a half ponytail, violet eyes, blue skirt, white T and a ice blue overcoat and white running shoes.

Okay, that's it! :DD I also need six OC's. Three BOYS and three GIRLS. Please send it through PM. Thanks! The form is below:

Name: (anything you want)

Age: (between 12 – 15)

Personality: (be creative and don't go overload.)

Clothing: ( Nothing obseen!)

History and Family: ( Can have dead parents & whatnot.)

Work: (not work as in gaining money! I mean, as in Coordinators, Gym battlers and so on.)

Pokémon: ( Any Pokémon. 6. No legendaries!)

Others: ( add on anything I missed!)

Remember, everything through PM!

Bye!

THNX,pokemon13~!!! :PP


	13. Chapter 13

I think I'm gonna stop this and redo it.

Although I won't say it.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this!

THNX, ShugoPoke13~! :)


End file.
